Aftermath
by FflewddersFflam
Summary: Ace Captor hasn't had the best life but things were going well at the time. Mituna and Sollux were doing wonderful in school and had loads of friends when the unexpected happens. Mituna's landed himself in the hospital in a coma and his friends are trying to cope. Human/sadstuck.


_Hey guys, Fflew here! First fanfic in a while so I hope it's not too bad. Just so you know Ace is the Psiioniic, Agni is the Signless, and Irene is the Disciple._

* * *

I was at work, it was a pretty normal day. Just me in the large office, left to type away at the computers and servers. My boys were safe at home. They were my life, my everything, since their mother left. Mituna was loved by everyone he met, lovely girlfriend who loved him, plenty of friends, a good high school life. Sollux was the smartest kid out of all of his friends. If there was a problem then he could fix it. I almost didn't hear the phone ring, I answered it with my usual "Captor." Much to my surprise it wasn't a coworker too lazy to move from his desk.

"Ace, it's me, Agni." this was weird. Agni Vantas was one of my best friends and also a pastor at the local church. It was about three in the afternoon and he should've been busy with whatever pastors do during the days.

"I gathered that, what's up man?"

"It's Mituna, I don't know exactly what happened Soll-" I shot out of my seat before he could finish.

"What happened? Where is he?!"

"We took him to Hahnmann, but they're transferring him to Children's. Ace-" he paused and said something I couldn't make out. A few seconds later I heard a sob. Dammit, that was Sollux. "Ace, he fell and broke his neck. They're not sure if he'll recover." No, no don't say that. He's got recover, he always has. I was fighting back tears as I stood there in utter shock. "Ace?"

"I'm on my way." I manage after a moment and I hung up, typed a few things into the server and I was out of my office. I stopped by my boss's office to tell her what's up and after a couple minutes of unwanted chatter she let me go. Once I was at my car, I left. I was probably speeding but I didn't care. He was still young, he had only just recovered from a wreck he was in with his friend, he had a life. He couldn't die, he wouldn't die. No, dying wasn't his thing.

...

I was barely in the waiting room when Sollux attached himself to me. After a few minutes of calming him down he returned to Karkat, clinging to his oldest friend. Agni and his wife Irene were there. They explained what happened as I fell into one of the seats. This couldn't be happening, why was this happening. Why me?

...

It was well after 11 when the doctor came in, Irene had left to back sure their other three children were okay while Agni and Karkat stayed. The news wasn't what I waned to hear at all.

"Mr. Captor, your son is badly injured. He broke his neck in a vital place and we're worried that if he doesn't wake up in the next couple days that he won't ever. We've done everything we can at this point, I'm sorry." the words were a blur. All I could focus on was Mituna. He wouldn't give up. I knew he wouldn't. I was shaken from my thoughts by the trembling figure that appeared in my lap. I pulled Sollux closer, comforting and soothing him as much as I could. The doctor offered to let us see him but I declined, it was late and we needed sleep.

Agni drove us home after much protesting from me. It wasn't a long walk between our houses and he said he needed to talk to Karkat. There were a lot of talks between them and I had long since stopped worrying. Dinner was quiet, leftovers as usual. It was well past 2 before Sollux said anything.

"Do you think he'll recover?" he looked over at me with those sad eyes he had only when something was terribly wrong. He looked a lot like me, one deep brown eye and one icy blue, glasses that always seemed to fall off his face, and messy brown hair. He was usually smiling but he wasn't now. He looked like he was about to cry and all I could do was sigh.

"Knowin' him he will but... I dunno..." we sat in silence for a while before he squirmed up next to me, just a minute passing before he was asleep. I danced around the thought of taking him up to bed but I soon fell myself nodding off.

Little to my knowledge, the next few days were going to be the worst days in my life.


End file.
